Park Management
Park Management is the tool players will use to keep a close eye on their park's progress. There are massive amounts of information that can be gathered here in regards to finances, research, marketing, staff, attractions, shops, and guests.Players will be able to tell at a glance what the overall health of their park is. This information will help guide them to making better decisions to increase guest happiness. Overview Overview The overview window is the quickest way to see how well the park is doing. This view contains several windows, each with information regarding all available tabs. Guest Summary - From here, players can see what how many of each guest type is currently in the park. Groups include Adults, Teens, and Family. The bar below shows the overall happiness of all the guests. For more detailed information, use the Guests tab. Top Guest Thoughts - This will relay the most commonly occurring guest thoughts from the guests currently in the park. These can be good or bad depending on how many guests are thinking it. For in-depth information, use the Guests tab. Staff Summary - This panel shows how many of each staff type you have hired, as well as their average happiness. To view more in-depth details, use the Staff tab. Finance Summary - This section details the most profitable ride and facility in your park. It also includes monthly financial situation. For more detailed information, use the Finance tab. Rides & Attractions Summary - This will give the player a quick view of how many rides and shops are currently in the park and which attraction is currently the most popular. For more details, use the Attractions and Shops tab. Marketing & Research Summary - This field will show different information about the park's research and marketing costs, if any. For more details, use the Marketing tab. Graphs This panel contains a graph of multiple different pieces of information, all recorded at the end of each month. Your park must be open for at least 3 months before the graph will appear. Multiple options to change the appearance and information can be used. Ticket Prices The ticket prices panel is where ticket prices can be adjusted, closing and opening times can be set, and leaving guest thoughts can be found. Sales, visitors, and missed sales last month are under this tab, as well as the total number of guests who have ever entered your park. Opening Times - This section allows the player to set opening and closing times for the park. Entrance Ticket Prices (Per Guest) - These fields allow adjustments to the prices of the Standard and Family tickets, as well as set the cost for Priority Passes. Park Capacity - The singular field here allows management of the maximum amount of guests allowed in your park. When enabled, it can be set to a maximum of one million. Leaving Guest Thoughts - The thoughts below are what guests leaving the park think. Park Statistics The park statistics panel shows different statistics about the park, like Park Rating and if guest Happiness is going up or down. Park Statistics - Contains information about the general ratings, bonuses, and Happiness of guests. *Ride Rating *Scenery Rating *Park Balance Bonus *Marketing Bonus *Guest Happiness *Park Rating Misc Statistics - This section details miscellaneous information about coasters, how long the park has been open, and how many litres of vomit the park has had. *Biggest Drop *Fastest Coaster *Longest Coaster *Total Length of All Coasters *Total Park Lifespan Guests *Total Park Lifespan Vomit *Number of Months Since Park Opened Finances The Finances window contains information about the balance and loans of the park. A graph of cash flow can also be used to visualize if the park is succeeding. Balance This window shows information about profit and losses from multiple different sources around the park. The three most recent months are shown, along with the averages for every month the park was open. Rides and Tickets - The expenses and income of rides and coasters that are open in the park. *Ride Ticket Sales *Coaster Ticket Sales *Ride Running Costs *Coaster Running Costs *Priority Pass Sales *Park Entrance Ticket Sales Shops and Facilities - The income/expenses of shops and facilities around the park. *Shop Sales *Facility Sales *Shop and Facility Running Costs Park Management - The cost of staff, scenery, research, and loan interest. *Staff Wages *Scenery Running Costs *Triggered Scenery Costs *Loan Monthly Payments *Research Costs *Marketing Costs *Loan Interest Payments *Ride Rebranding Profit - The total cash the park has made/lost, before construction or other cash. Construction Costs - The cost of construction, terraforming, and refurbishment. *Ride Construction *Scenery Construction *Shop and Facility Construction *Path Construction *Refurbishments *Terraforming Other Cash - Miscellaneous income/expenses that have occurred. *Loan Cash Received *Loan Cash Paid Off *Cash Rewards Cash Flow - The overall cash the park has gained/lost this month. Loans In this window, the park can choose between five different loans, pay off current loans, and adjust monthly loan payments. Information about total monthly payments, the number of loans, the amount borrowed, and total interest paid can also be found here. Each loan has a different interest rate, and have different advantages. Graphs In the Graphs window of the Finances tab, information like cash flow can be found and visualized. Multiple options, including what data the graph uses, are available to change how the graph looks. Research This tab allows the park to research new rides, shops, and facilities, adjust the monthly cost of research, pause or cancel research, and view the history of all research. This is not available in the Sandbox mode. Research The Research window is where new facilities and rides are researched, and where current research can be paused or the monthly price can be adjusted. Information about the current monthly research cost, the number of research projects, the number of new items available for research, and the total cost of all research is also on this window. Each research project has a different minimum and maximum cost. Research History Marketing Marketing allows players to determine how much they will spend on advertising. Marketing Marketing will track current strategies and campaigns. Create up to three marketing campaigns to manage based on the demographic of guests you are trying to attract. Marketing History Marketing History tracks past campaigns. Players can compare current campaigns to retired ones to determine success. Staff Staff are employees that work in the park. Players will need to hire staff to run the shops, catch thieves, fix rides, clean the park, and entertain the guests. Hire Staff Players can use this option to hire Maintenance staff including Security, janitors and mechanics. All Staff When any member of staff has been hired, players can track their progress in the game including their workload, happiness, training level, pay, roster assignments and their current status of employed or fired. Entertainers This window specifically tracks hired entertainment staff. Janitors This window specifically tracks hired Janitor staff. Vendors This window specifically tracks hired Vendor staff. Mechanics This window specifically tracks hired Maintenance staff. Security Guards This window specifically tracks hired Security Guard staff. Work Rosters This option lists any work rosters assigned to current staff. Guests When managing a park, it is extremely important to know several things about your guests. This includes demographic information, whether or not they are happy and if they are spending money. Without satisfied guests, a theme park is doomed to fail. Guest Summary The Guest Summary is broken down into three demographic groups. Adults, Teens and Families. It is important to know what each group is doing while they are in the park. If families aren't spending as much money or are going home early, maybe more family oriented rides would help. Guest Thoughts Along with demographics, knowing what your guests are thinking is an important part of determining how successful a theme park is. If they hate it, they might not come back. If they love a ride, but hate the long lines, maybe a longer and wider queue will help, or add a second similar ride. Graphs Graphs are a good way to see the overall information on how well your guests are doing and allows players to compare current information with that of the last two years. Players can determine which groups of guests they want to display at any given time. Attractions & Shops This window tracks Rides, Shops, and Facilities. It allows players to view how well these items are functioning at a glance. Attractions This lists all the current rides and amusements in the park and displays their current status. Shops This lists all the vendor ran shops in the park and displays their current status. Facilities This lists all the facilities in the park including Information and First Aid and displays their current status. Security Management Hire Security to deter the amount of crime that takes place in the park. Shoplifting or wallet theft for example. Additionally, install security cameras as this helps Security identify offenders. Guests can otherwise be ejected from the park by mistake. That could be bad for business! Security Statistics This window shows demographics of crime reported and solved within the park. It also displays how many innocent guests have been ejected from the park. Camera Statistics This window displays how many security cameras are currently in use and how effective they currently are. It also displays the monthly cost of running said cameras. Crime Statistics Unhappy guests may vandalize the park, especially if they feel extremely unhappy about the service they receive. Mechanics can repair broken items. This window will display information regarding the amount of vandalism occurring in the park. Special Effects Special effects includes Fireworks, Water Jets, Explosions and many other items listed under Special Effects. Special Effect Sequences After placing Special Effect, they may need to be triggered by rides or display sequencers. This window will track them. Speakers This is a list of all the speakers within a park, their type, and their current running costs. Video Billboards This is a list of all the Video Billboards within a park. Billboards can be connected to sequencers the same way Special Effects can, or can be set to run constantly. Media Images Planet Coaster - Park Management - new park image1.png Videos Dev_Diary_6_Management_Matters_–_Planet_Coaster Planet Coaster Tutorial - Advanced Management Part 1 Category:Park Management Category:Park